


Old Wounds

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics), Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blackmail, Brainwashing, Drama, F/M, Investigations, Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Things were really beginning to look up for our favorite Resistance heroes. They were finally at peace. But, then a shared enemy of Poe's and Venisa's rises from the ashes more vengeful and more powerful than ever. Will Terex be stopped before it's too late? Damerey and VenisaxImanuel
Relationships: Imanuel Doza/Venisa Doza, Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 13





	Old Wounds

Venisa leaned forward on the railing of the balcony of her hotel room. She and Immanuel, or Manny as she calls him, were on the planet Sesid for their 25th wedding anniversary. Sesid was a resort planet with oceans and scenic tropical beaches and quaint small towns.

Manny came up behind Venisa and kissed the back of her head. Venisa chuckled lightly. "Hey."

"Hi." Manny replied and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm glad you talked me into this. This is the most relaxed I've felt in a long time."

"Mm. I'm glad." Venisa squeezed his hand gently. "I know you've been checking in on the Colossus, however."

"What? Don't be silly." Manny said nonchalantly.

Venisa turned around, but she wasn't angry. "Immanuel, come on. I know you."

Manny caved under his wife's withering stare and exhaled in resignation. "Okay, fine. I've been checking in on them. I'm sorry. It's just that this is the longest I've been away in years."

"I know. But, honey..." Venisa put her arms around his neck. "Yeager and the Aces have everything under control. It'll be fine."

"I hope so." Manny replied. "You're right. I promise, I'll try not to worry. I'll focus on us."

"Sounds like a plan." Venisa replied. They kissed.

XXX

At least once a month Rey thinks to herself "Why didn't my parents leave me on Yavin 4?". The small jungle moon was lush green, wet, and not too warm, but not too cold, either. There is plenty of food and water, and people there were a lot kinder than on Jakku.

Presently, Rey lay again Poe's chest and sighed in conent. They were under the Force sensitive Uneti tree in Poe's backyard.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Rey said.

"Me too." Poe replied. He kissed the top of Rey's head. "But, we have work to do. Rebuilding the New Republic and the Jedi Order."

"Mm. True." Rey put her hand higher on Poe's chest. "Hey...where's your ring necklace? Did you lose it?"

Poe cleared his throat and sat up. "No. Actually..." Poe dug the ring out from his pocket and held it up. "My father gave this to me before I left for the Academy. He told me to hold onto it so that I may give this to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Rey could barely breathe as Poe took her hands in his. She knew what was coming. "Rey, I have travelled all over the galaxy and I have never met anyone as amazing as you. These last six months with you have been the best in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Poe held the ring up with both hands. "Rey Skywalker...will you marry me?"

Rey burst into tears, laughed softly, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will."

Poe chuckled in both relief and happiness. He slipped the ring on Rey's finger, and they kissed and hugged, unaware of the probe droid floating a few yards away.

XXX

'Two and a half years in the making.'

Former First Order Security Bureau Agent Terex smiled to himself as he watched his viewscreen. He was on top of the galaxy, slowly rising through the ranks of the First Order, but then everything changed. It all started when those two frustratingly insufferable Resistance agents embarrassed him and made him look bad in front of the First Order.

First, he had arrested Venisa Doza for tresspassing on First Order territory, then she escaped by destroying his hangar.

Then there was Poe Dameron.

Poe. Kriffing. Dameron.

Just the thought of him made Terex's blood boil with rage. First he had outsmarted him twice, and then he got him kicked out of the First Order, lost his ship, and was under the First Order's control. At first he had wanted to kill him, but now that just seems too easy.

He had returned to Kaddak to rebuild his criminal empire, biding his time, and plotting his revenge.

This new fiancee of Poe's just might be his undoing.

He could also ruin Doza as well.


End file.
